Cold Hands and Hot Kisses
by Sariasprincy
Summary: What was only supposed to be a winter vacation to the ski slopes, ends in the rekindling of an old relationship and the start of a new one. ItaSakuShi. Rated M for Adult Themes. Modern AU. Oneshot.


_Note: This story contains adult themes. Please see my AO3 page for all tags if you have any concerns._

* * *

**_Cold Hands and Hot Kisses  
ItaSakuShi_**

The snow cut beneath Sakura's board. She carved a path down the mountainside, her body moving with practiced grace. The wind stung her cheeks and blew through the hair that had escaped her hat, but she hardly noticed. All she felt was adrenaline and excitement.

Ahead of her, Naruto and Sasuke were racing on their own snowboards, the pair always finding some new competition. Sakura could have kept up with them, but that wasn't why she came here.

The mountain was a place of peace for her, a place for her to ground herself after rushing around work for so long. It was just her, the scenery and the snow beneath her board.

And the young teenager that was too busy looking behind him to see her.

Turning her board, Sakura tried to quickly switch directions, but in the light snowfall, she missed the mogul ahead. She hit the compact snow at an odd angle, throwing her off-balance and straight onto the ice-packed ground.

She fell onto her back hard, her elbow and forearm catching the majority of her fall before she skidded to a halt on the hard snow. On her back, Sakura waited to see if she felt any serious pain before she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. She flexed her hand through her glove, only to grimace as tingling pain shot from her elbow to her fingertips. Awesome.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sakura glanced up just as Shisui skidded to a halt in front of her. He maneuvered so he didn't accidentally hit her with the snow kicked off his board. Pushing his orange-lensed goggles on top of his head, he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm good," she told him, wiping the snow from her jacket. She then brushed it from her board, trying to hide her own embarrassment at crashing so gracelessly.

Shisui watched her a moment before he glanced over his shoulder down the mountain towards the teenager that was quickly disappearing into the distance. Even Naruto and Sasuke were already just small dots.

"Jerk should be watching where he's going."

"He's young," Sakura waved off. "Give him a break."

"Yeah, but he could have hurt someone."

"You were like that too once," she teased, reminding him of all the ski trips they had taken over their high school and college years.

She could recall the races he used to instigate with Sasuke, how Shisui used to ride down the mountain backwards as he called after Itachi to hurry up. Shisui had his share of close run-ins when he was still just a young, dumb boy.

Apparently Shisui remembered too for there was a sheepish look on his face when he turned back to her. It faded before he cocked an amused brow. "How do you do that?" he asked.

She shook her head, not understanding. "Do what?"

"See the best in everyone."

A smile stretched across his face, making dimples appear in the corner of his mouth. The look was so boyish that Sakura felt herself flush and she prayed he thought the red in her cheeks was from the cold.

That smile remained on his face as he pulled his goggles back down over his eyes. "Come on," he said, pushing himself back onto his board. Once he was up, he held out his hand to her. "It's getting late. Let's head back to the cabin and get some dinner."

Sakura let him pull her to her feet before they finished the rest of the run down the mountain.

At the bottom, Naruto and Sasuke were arguing about who had finished first while they waited for her. As soon as Naruto spotted her, his conversation with Sasuke fell forgotten.

"Sakura, over here!" he waved.

She boarded over to him, but didn't join the pair in line.

Sasuke noticed. "You're not coming?" he asked.

"Nah, I think I'm done for the day," she said, pushing her goggles on top of her hat. She tried not to show how much her arm actually ached. She was pretty sure her ass was going to be bruised later too. "Have you seen Ino and Hinata?"

"I think they went inside the café a little bit ago," Naruto answered.

"Looks like Itachi is done too," Shisui said.

They all followed his gaze to see Sasuke's older brother at the ski rack. He unclipped his boots and leaned his board against the stands before he turned towards them, obviously waiting. Shisui waved to show they had seem him as Sakura turned back to her two best friends.

"You guys almost done or you going to keep going?" she asked.

The pair glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes, answering her question without words. She resisted her sigh.

"Well, we'll meet you guys back at the cabin then," she said.

"Don't forget we have ramen and drinks so don't fill up on the shit at the café," Shisui reminded them.

At the word of 'ramen', Naruto's face lit up. "We won't be too long!"

Then the pair stepped onto the ski-lift and headed back up the mountain. Sakura watched them go before she turned away with a soft laugh directed at Shisui. "Way to convince him."

Shisui grinned. "Naruto's easy. It's Sasuke that's the bigger pain in the ass. Take it from someone who's known him his entire life."

That got another laugh out of her before they maneuvered through the snow and the crowd to where Itachi was waiting. Sakura unclipped her boots from her board before she stepped off it. She went to reach down to pick it up, but Itachi got there first. He was just like that and she smiled her thanks as he set her board on the rack beside his own.

"It's freezing out here," Sakura said as they headed inside the café built at the base of the mountain.

Inside, warm air welcomed them and she slipped off her gloves before she rubbed her hands together. Both Itachi and Shisui did the same as Sakura led the way towards the window along the far wall where she spotted Ino and Hinata sitting with cups of hot chocolate.

"The temperature is supposed to drop tonight," Itachi told them. "The roads will freeze."

"We should head back soon then," Shisui said. "Before it gets too bad."

"At least we're not going too far," Sakura added.

Both Ino and Hinata looked up upon their approach. They had shed their jackets, but they were still wearing their snow pants, their hats still on their heads.

"About time you guys showed up," Ino said half-heartedly. "Thought we were going to have to send out a search party."

"No, that's just for Naruto and Sasuke," Sakura teased.

Her joke made Hinata frown. "Are they still out there?"

"Yeah, but they'll be fine," Sakura reassured. "Naruto will be hungry soon enough and he'll eat his way through the pantry. Are you guys ready to go?"

"Definitely," Ino said, pushing herself to her feet. "I just wanna soak in the hot tub and then curl up in front of the fireplace for the rest of the night."

Shisui laughed. "You that cold?"

"Wanna feel?" Ino returned, trying to shove her hands up the inside of his shirt.

A sudden pang of jealousy went through Sakura as she watched them and she turned away abruptly as she reminded herself she wasn't supposed to care. Unconsciously her gaze went to Itachi only to find he was already watching her. There was a curious look in his gaze and a jolt of guilt went through her as she wondered what he was thinking. For it hadn't been Shisui's bed that she had slept in those nights so long ago.

Itachi gave her no indication of his thoughts before he returned his attention to the others. "Let's go," he said before he led the way back outside so they could collect their equipment.

They all piled into one car, Itachi in the driver's seat with Shisui beside him and the girls wedged in the back. The boys would have plenty more space in Naruto's Jeep.

Fortunately, it was a short ride back to the cabin Itachi and Sasuke's parents owned. It sat less than a mile away from the popular ski resort, tucked back into the woods. Private, but not so far from civilization that they were cut off from the rest of the world if they didn't want.

After setting their gear in the garage, Sakura headed upstairs to the room she was sharing with Ino and Hinata to change into some warm, dry clothes. She chose a red, long-sleeved, fleece shirt and a pair of shorts.

When she returned downstairs, she found Shisui alone in the kitchen. He was rummaging through the fridge. Sakura stopped on the other side of the island counter, her elbows resting on the top, as she watched him from behind. He had changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top that stretched across his muscular back. His shoulders were broader than Itachi's, but otherwise their bodies were fairly similar.

"What're you doing?" Sakura asked eventually.

Shisui glanced over his shoulder, surprised to find her there suddenly, before he returned to what he was doing. "Itachi went to get pizza. I figured we might need a drink to go with it."

"Oh," she said, cocking her brow. "What kind of drink?"

He pulled a large jug of lemonade out. "Unfortunately, Sasuke was somehow left in charge of shopping, so it's vodka lemonades."

"I like vodka lemonades," she smiled. "Here, let me help."

After pulling a pitcher from the cabinet, Sakura helped Shisui mix the drinks. They stood side by side as they worked, their arms brushing every now and then. She knew it was unintentional, but each touch made her tingle with pleasure as attraction flared within her.

She pushed the feeling down as guilt once again simmered in her chest. She knew she shouldn't feel bad since she and Itachi hadn't slept together in over two years, but it still felt a little like a betrayal. After all, the cousins were best friends.

The sound of Hinata and Ino moving about upstairs broke Sakura out of her thoughts. She poured a small sample of the drink into a glass before she passed it to Shisui to taste.

"How is it?" she asked.

Shisui licked his lower lip, her eyes automatically drawn to the action, before he smirked. "Delicious."

Against her will, her cheeks warmed. His eyes were utterly smoldering when she looked up again and immediately, she knew she had been caught staring.

Fortunately, she was saved the embarrassed when footsteps pounded on the stairs. "I'm starving! What we got to eat?" Ino asked.

Sakura forced her gaze away from Shisui as she focused on pulling cups from the cabinet. "Pizza. Itachi should hopefully be back soon. In the meantime, we have vodka."

"Oo, you had me at vodka," Ino joked, readily grabbing a cup from Sakura's hand.

Hinata was more reserved with accepting her glass, the dark-haired woman not much of a drinker. Sakura, on the other hand, nearly pounded her first drink back, if only to distract from the weight of Shisui's gaze and the heat that had firmly settled in the pit of her stomach. Damn, this was going to be a long week.

Less than twenty minutes later, the house was full as Sasuke and Naruto came back from the mountain and Itachi returned with dinner. They dug into their pizza, retelling stories of the day on the slopes. Naruto bragged about how well Hinata went down the mountain on her first try, only falling twice. A feat considering how clumsy the girl was otherwise. The conversation then turned to how Naruto had beat Sasuke down the double black diamond trail, which of course turned into more arguing.

Sakura could hear them still bickering now from the kitchen as she set her plate in the sink before she refilled her drink. She glanced up when she heard another set of footsteps and smiled upon seeing Itachi in the doorway.

"Hey, need a refill?" she asked.

He passed his glass to her with a smile before he placed his own dinner dish in the sink on top of hers. "Please, thank you."

For a minute, the sound of water filled the silence as he washed both their plates before setting them in the dishwasher. When he turned the faucet off, Naruto's booming voice reached her ears again.

"Can you believe those two?" Sakura asked good-naturedly. "I wonder if they'll ever grow out of it."

"I doubt it," Itachi chuckled before he accepted his drink from her.

She shared his smile. "And to think, we have to listen to this for the rest of the week. I wonder how I ever dealt with it through high school."

"Probably the same way you deal with it now. By keeping them in line," he added when she cocked a curious brow.

A laugh escaped her before she sipped her drink. Perhaps she had been dealing with the pair for long enough to know how to threaten them when they became too rowdy. Still, it had been so long since they had all been together. It was all a little nostalgic to hear the pair slipping in jabs between jokes and laughter.

An easy silence passed between them before Itachi set his drink aside. "How are you doing? You fell pretty hard today. Are you sore?"

"You saw that?" she asked in surprise. When Itachi nodded, she groaned softly. "That's embarrassing. I'm sure it looked worse than it was. I'm fine."

Even with her easy brush off, Itachi continued to watch her. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said with a soft smile, his concern warming her more than the heat from the fireplace ever would.

They fell into another comfortable silence as they watched each other across the room. Itachi had changed into a pair of sweats similar to Shisui's, but he wore a grey shirt that showed the muscles of his chest without over emphasizing them. He was still so attractive to her, but it was more than that. She missed his company and the comfort his companionship brought.

After graduating from college, Itachi had immediately gotten swept up into the family business and Sakura had been forced to turn her attention to her own schooling. They had grown busy and apart, and standing here now, she realized just how much she longed for him again.

"I've missed you," Sakura murmured.

His expression softened at that. "I've missed you too."

"Do you ever…" she began slowly. "Do you ever think about us?"

There was no hesitation to his reply. "Yeah, I do."

"Me too," she said with a faint smile.

She remembered the last time they were together. How she had rode them to completion before they had laid in that small bed in his small apartment. The one he had rented while going to school. She couldn't remember what had been so funny at the time, but they had laughed together as they laid there. They had always laughed. At least until sex had turned to just sleeping and waking up early to run out the door. Then he had moved.

Sakura didn't blame him. She could never blame him. Not when so much of her own time was focused on herself. Still, she could recall how good he made her feel. Both emotionally and physically. How he had touched her, caressed her, _stretched_ her so deliciously. That heat pooled in Sakura's stomach again.

She wondered if Itachi was thinking the same thing for there was a torn look in his eyes. Like he wanted to kiss her but didn't know if he should. The arousal simmering in her blood spiked, but before she could even consider what to do next, Hinata poked her head into the room.

"We're all going into the hot tub, if you want to join," she told them. "Just thought I'd let you know."

Sakura swallowed, hoping Hinata couldn't feel the sexual tension in the air. "Thanks. We'll be there in a minute."

The dark-haired woman nodded before she left as quickly as she came. When Sakura turned back to Itachi, she found he was still watching her.

"What?" she asked.

Itachi merely shook his head, the heat in his gaze not as apparent but not gone completely. "Nothing. Let's go get changed."

When Sakura made her way out onto the back deck, the snow was still falling softly. Everyone else was already in the hot tub, their footprints creating a path through the snow across the deck. Itachi's gaze never left her as she slipped into the hot water, settling in the only spot left between him and Ino. She admired the bun he had tied his hair up into before she shot him a secret smile when she felt his finger brush along her knee under the surface of the water. It trailed an inch or so higher before his touch disappeared completely.

When she finally looked away, she found Shisui watching her with a lingering gaze. She realized then that Itachi hadn't been the only one admiring her maroon bikini and she ducked further into the water as heat once again reddened her cheeks. How many times was Shisui going to make her blush tonight?

Beside her, Itachi tapped the outside of her thigh under the water. "You left this in the kitchen," he said.

Sakura glanced at him as he held her abandoned drink out for her and she offered her thanks before she took a long sip.

As it turned out, no one was done drinking yet. They burned through the lemonade mixers as they told stories about their high school days. Already Sakura could feel the effects of the alcohol settling into her system. Though, she could tell she wasn't nearly as bad off as Naruto and, to the lesser extent, Sasuke. Still, the two had everyone laughing as they retold countless stories.

"I still think the best prank we ever pulled was the alarm clock one," Naruto said, a slight slur apparent in his voice.

"Oh, that was a good one," Ino agreed.

Shisui looked between them in confusion. "Alarm clocks?"

"We brought over a hundred of them to school," Sasuke told him, "and set them to go off every two minutes. It took Principal Sarutobi all day to find them."

"Poor, old man," Hinata murmured.

Sasuke just smirked. "I don't know if I'd call him that. At least it got him up and moving. He used to sit in his office all day."

They all laughed at that. They had all gone to the same high school and had the same principal. Sarutobi had been a sweet, old man that was a decade past retirement age. The only reason Sakura had allowed Naruto to follow through with his pranks was because they were all harmless. More of an annoyance for the staff than anything that would cost them time and money.

"That was hilarious, but I think Sakura's prank was better," Ino said.

Shisui eyed her curiously. "What did you do?" he asked.

However, Sakura stared at Ino in confusion, not recalling anything in particular. "I don't know. What did I do?"

The blonde nearly gawked at her. "You don't remember? The screwdriver thing."

Immediately it dawned on Sakura and she laughed as she recalled the prank that had taken her her entire senior year to complete. "Oh yeah!" she said before explaining to Shisui, "I unscrewed pieces of equipment throughout the year. I didn't damage them or make them dysfunctional. Just pulled out one screw here and there. At the end of the year, I shipped them all to the principal."

"She had an entire bucket," Ino added.

Sasuke snorted while Naruto's eyes grew round. "What? I heard about that. That was you? How come you never told us?"

"Like you could keep your mouth shut," Sakura teased.

"What did Sarutobi do?" Shisui asked, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. We graduated the next day."

"That is brutal," Shisui laughed again.

"But clever," Itachi said impressed.

His expression was washed in amusement when she glanced over at him and she shot him a wink. She didn't know if it was the hot tub, the alcohol or the weight of his stare that made her suddenly feel hot in the warm water, but she didn't care. As long as he kept looking at her like that, she was happy.

"Nothing beats our prank though," Shisui bragged.

Everyone in the hot tub nodded without argument.

"We heard about that sex doll prank all the way over at the middle school," Hinata told him.

Ino snorted before she took another sip of her drink. "I heard people are still talking about how you guys filled twenty sex dolls with helium and left them on the ceiling of the cafeteria."

The memory made Sakura laugh. At the young age of fourteen, it had been that prank that had introduced her to the existence of sex dolls. She remembered Naruto and Sasuke going on and on about the prank after that, Shisui becoming somewhat of an idol to Naruto afterwards. He had talked about it for at least a year.

"Actually, it was twenty-five," Itachi corrected.

Naruto finished off his drink before he asked Shisui, "How did you manage to come up with that one?"

"I didn't," Shisui shook his head.

Confused, Sakura followed his gaze to Itachi, only to find the male next to her was failing to bite back his smirk. Her eyes widened. "That was you?"

"What!" everyone else echoed.

Shisui nodded. "It's always the one you least expect."

And wasn't that the truth. As student council president, captain of the swim and tennis teams, and valedictorian, Itachi was every parent and teachers' perfect, prized student. While Shisui had been blamed for the prank, apparently Itachi had been the grand mastermind behind it all along.

"Who knew you were so kinky," Sakura teased Itachi.

He smirked at her as his hand snaked around her leg beneath the water. She tried to hide the hitch of her breath as his fingertips caressed the inside of her thigh in a featherlight touch. "Wouldn't you like to know," he returned.

"Gross…" Sasuke uttered on the other side of the sauna.

Itachi let his hand fall away but the goosebumps his touch left lingered. Sakura held his gaze for a moment longer before she glanced away. Only to catch Shisui's eye. His gaze darted to the water where Itachi's hand had been. Through the bubbles, she knew he hadn't seen anything, but that didn't mean he wasn't smart enough to come to his own conclusion.

There was a subtle but knowing smirk on his lips when he met her eye again.

"I'm going to get a refill," Shisui said a few minutes later as the conversation continued. "Anyone else want one?"

Itachi shook his head, but Sakura handed her cup over to him.

Ino stood as well. "I should go give Shikamaru a call. I told him I would tonight."

The pair disappeared inside the house and it wasn't long before Naruto and Sasuke stood, saying something about wanting to play some new video game Naruto had bought. Hinata stood with them.

"I'll make sure they don't get too rowdy," she said.

Sakura silently wished her luck before the sliding door closed behind her.

A moment later, Sakura suddenly became aware she was now alone with Itachi. Even without looking at him, she could feel his gaze on her and she felt that sinful heat in her lower stomach return. She gave her nerves one more second to settle before she slid her gaze over to him.

"You know you shouldn't do that with your brother around," Sakura chastised. The smile tugging on the corner of her mouth lessened the seriousness of her words.

The corner of Itachi's mouth twitched. "Do what?"

She cocked her brow, catching onto his game. She didn't back down. "Flirt with me. Touch me."

His smirk widened. "Why not?"

"If he ever found out about us…"

"Then what?" he countered softly.

Sakura held his gaze as she let out an audible sigh. She suddenly longed for Itachi – in the way they used to be. It would be so easy to give into him. To kiss him and press herself against him. To feel him and take comfort the way she used to.

But they were different now. There was space and time between them. She didn't trust that their relationship wouldn't change if she did the things she wanted to do to him. With him.

That's when Itachi's hand found her under the water again. He caressed her hip before he trailed his fingertips up her side to her ribcage. "I told you I missed you."

And just like that, whatever bit of self-control Sakura was clinging to fell away in that simple whisper. Without a word, she turned and slipped herself into his lap. Her hands came to rest on his muscular chest while his fell to her hips. She leaned forward until their mouths were only an inch apart.

"Then show me," she murmured.

All she saw was the brief widening of Itachi's smirk before his mouth was on hers. He kissed her fervently, his tongue slipping into her mouth while one hand left her waist to cup the back of her neck. He controlled the pace of their kiss, their mouths touching and tasting, pulling away for a split second to gaze at her through hooded eyes before he dove back in again.

A low groan escaped Sakura as his other hand grasped her hip, his fingers digging into her flesh as he pressed her down into his lap. She let out a soft gasp when his hardness pressed against her, only the thin material of their bathing suits separating them.

"Shit," Sakura cursed as heat flooded her core abruptly.

Itachi merely gripped the hair at the nape of her neck and jerked her head back to pepper kisses to her damp skin. His teeth sunk into the sensitive spot at the base of her throat, making her shiver and wonder how he remembered just where to touch her.

He was so familiar and yet it all felt new, and the excitement at rediscovering him made her miss Shisui's return. At least until he cleared his throat.

"Well, what did I stumble into?"

Stilling, Sakura jerked her head around to stare wide-eyed at the older cousin. He had both their drinks in his hand and a couple of towels thrown over his arm.

Sakura felt her entire body flush in embarrassment. "S-Shisui."

His smirk widened. "Well don't stop on my account."

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"That you two are sleeping together again?"

"You knew?"

He shrugged and set both glasses on the edge of the hot tub before he placed the towel nearby. Somewhere it would stay dry and be easy to grab. Then he climbed back into the hot tub. With everyone else out, there was more room, but under Shisui's gaze, the large sauna felt smaller. More intimate.

"Of course, I knew," Shisui told her. "You guys weren't exactly quiet some nights."

Sakura's eyes flickered back to Itachi's, only to see a faint smirk on his lips as if he was more proud than embarrassed at being caught. She tried to slip off his lap but he held her in place.

"I, uh…" she stuttered.

Shisui's smirk widened. "Why are you so shy all of a sudden? I saw the way you were looking at me today."

Sakura swallowed thickly as her gaze darted back to Itachi guiltily. To her surprise, all she saw was heat in his dark eyes.

"You can admit it, Sakura," Itachi murmured huskily. "You fantasize about Shisui, don't you?"

She barely dared to breathe, not knowing what to say. It didn't matter though, for Itachi forced the answer out of her as he ground himself against her center again. A ragged moan pressed out of her throat.

"Do you want Shisui to fuck you?" Itachi asked. He pulled her close enough to whisper the question against her lips, but loud enough for Shisui to hear. His eyes were half-lidded, but she could just as well still see the arousal burning in his obsidian orbs. "Or do you want me to?"

Sakura's breath came out in harsh pants as his words put pictures in her mind. She thought about Itachi, his familiarity, his comfort. But she couldn't deny that she hadn't thought about Shisui dominating her. He had such a strong, fierce personality that she knew it would carry over to the bedroom. And that excited her too.

As if reading her thoughts, realization flickered across Itachi's face before his smirk widened. "Oh, I see," he murmured. "You want both of us."

Sakura's breath hitched at the very idea.

His expression darkened with lust. "What do you think, Shisui?"

"I think I could handle that."

Even with her back to him, there was so much obvious desire in his tone that Sakura felt the heat drop into her core. Itachi was barely touching her, but she could still feel herself pulsing, feel the warm wetness gathering between her legs.

"Then let's see if she can," Itachi said.

Then he pulled her face back down, his mouth crashing against hers. His fingers dug into her ass as he ground her down against him. She gasped again, her body feeling like fire from the warmth of the sauna and the heat between them.

She was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't notice what Itachi's hands were doing until she felt a tug on her bathing suit before the material fell away.

Sakura gasped in start as her breasts were suddenly exposed, but before she could voice a complaint, Itachi spun her around until she was straddling his legs backwards, her chest fully exposed to Shisui's viewing. And he certainly viewed her.

His dark eyes darkened impossibly further as he drank her in. Between his scrutiny and the cold air, her nipples tightened into hard peaks. Something Itachi took advantage of. With one hand, he cupped her breast, rolling the pebbled bud between his fingers. Sakura's eyes pinched closed as she let out a strangled moan.

"Look at him," Itachi murmured. "Look how much Shisui wants you."

Forcing her eyes open, Sakura peered at Shisui. The arousal in his expression was obvious, but he did nothing other than watch as he grabbed one of the drinks he had brought with him and drank from it. He was like a spectator as a particularly exciting event, utterly engrossed in everything that was happening before him.

"You cannot wait for him to be inside you," Itachi murmured in her ear.

Beneath the water, his other hand slipped under her bikini bottoms. She gasped as he pushed a finger inside her.

"Or is it me you cannot wait for?"

"Fuck," Sakura moaned, her head falling back against his shoulder.

Her head was beginning to swim from the heat and the alcohol. It felt like Itachi was everywhere and she thought she might come or faint or both. She wanted to let go, to keep going, but a faint noise from inside the house brought her back to reality sharply.

"Please…" she whined. "Not here."

Shisui merely smirked. "Why not?"

She thought of Naruto or Ino or, worse, Sasuke coming out and seeing her like this. Flushed and horny and topless in Itachi's lap while Shisui watched. They both turned her on so much, but she knew she would never be able to face her friends again if they saw her like this.

"They might see."

"So let them," Shisui shrugged.

"Please," Sakura tried again. "I'll do anything."

Itachi's hands stilled abruptly. "Anything?" he repeated.

The cousins shared a look before Itachi withdrew his fingers from inside her.

"Fine then," Shisui agreed with a smirk that promised things to come. "Let's get inside, so we can do _anything_."

After finding her top, Sakura haphazardly tied it back on before Shisui helped her out of the hot tub. After being in the sauna for so long, the cold air felt good against her flushed skin, but she wasn't given long to enjoy it. Shisui picked up one of the towels he had brought out and dried himself as much as he could before he wrapped it around her. He then passed the other to Itachi before they all slipped inside.

Unlike Sakura, Itachi and Shisui were sharing a bedroom on the ground floor. It was the largest with a king-sized bed. The covers were unmade, left abandoned from when they had climbed out of it that morning and their suitcases were on the floor, but that was all Sakura saw before Shisui spun her around and kissed her.

His lips were fuller and softer than Itachi's, but he kissed her harder. Like a man given water for the first time in days, he consumed her, drinking her in until her head spun and her knees were weak.

After a minute, he pulled away to whisper against her lips. "I want you naked now."

His demand made Sakura's rebellious side come out. She peered up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Make me," she said defiantly.

Shisui stilled. Then his eyes narrowed at her challenge.

Without warning, he ripped the towel away from her body before he spun her around and shoved her down onto the bed. His aggression made her center throb with sharp arousal and she had to bite back her groan when Shisui landed on top of her.

His erection pressed into her backside through their damp suits and he gripped her hair in a tight grasp, bringing her head back so he could murmur in her ear. "Just for that, I'm going to make sure you don't come until you're begging for it. Until you're so desperate you'll do anything to get off."

"You really shouldn't push him," Itachi chastised.

She glanced at Itachi out of the corner of her eyes, but there was something in his expression that made her think this sudden turn of events excited him.

Sakura wasn't given the opportunity to consider it further before Shisui was moving. He twisted her arms behind her back, pinning them in place with one hand while the other pulled at the strings of her bikini. Her top fell away without resistance and she struggled against his hold, only to find it was unbreakable. She was suddenly reminded that Shisui had spent the majority of his teenage years as a police explorer before he joined Itachi in school for business.

His easy strength excited her, but she hid it as she resisted. Something that was utterly useless as he easily striped her of her bottoms. Only once she was utterly naked did Shisui finally release her.

Sakura rolled onto her back when he stood again, only to find both Shisui and Itachi towering over her at the edge of the bed. They were looking down at her, hunger and heat reflecting in their matching onyx eyes. She swallowed thickly as she realized tonight wouldn't end until they had been inside her. Both of them.

Automatically Sakura's gaze dropped down. Shisui's arousal was apparent by the obvious tent in his swim shorts, but it was Itachi her gaze was drawn to. His hair was down now and he was already naked, his erection standing proudly. An unconscious whimper escaped her.

Itachi smirked while Shisui shot his younger cousin a stern but playful look. "She doesn't come until I say so."

Itachi's smirk only widened before he knelt on the bed and crawled towards her. "You're always so stubborn," he told her. "You were bound to get yourself in trouble. Are you going to be trouble for me, Sakura?"

She shook her head, pushing herself up on her elbows to meet him. "No, I promise I'll be good."

"I bet you will," he agreed.

Then he kissed her. He pressed her back onto the mattress, his body covering hers and his hands trailing up her sides. Sakura ground herself against him, her wetness spreading over his manhood as he rocked against her. The pressure gave her some relief to the throbbing between her legs, but it wasn't enough to get her off. A fact Itachi knew.

He kissed a path down the column of her neck while his hand slipped between her legs. He spread her essence before he brushed his finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance. The sudden spike of pleasure made her hips jerks and she cried out.

"You're so wet," Itachi told her. "Do you want me inside you? Do you want me to fuck you like I used to?"

Sakura nodded eagerly. "Yes. I want you."

She felt Itachi smirk against her skin before he pulled away. Not knowing what he was doing, she opened her mouth, only to yelp in surprise when Itachi jerked her to her feet. He sat on the edge of the bed before he pulled her down onto his lap, her back to his chest with her knees on either side of his, just like when they had been in the hot tub.

"Not yet," Itachi murmured in her ear. "Shisui should be able to watch as I fuck you."

Looking up, Sakura realized Shisui had settled himself onto a chair against the wall nearby. He too was naked now, his erection in his hand as he pumped it slowly. Her eyes followed the motion before she looked up. The small, pleased smirk on his mouth widened upon her gaze.

Without the water or her bikini in the way, Sakura realized there was nothing keeping him from seeing her. Itachi had left her fully exposed. It left her both self-conscious and incredibly aroused, and she was suddenly glad that she had shaved earlier that morning.

"Are you still on birth control?" Itachi asked, his hands massaging her hips.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Come on, baby."

She didn't know what he wanted until he urged her up, giving him enough room to line the head of his manhood at her entrance. Then he pulled her hips down, impaling her in one thrust.

Sakura cried out as he stretched her abruptly. She was so wet it didn't hurt by any means, but the sudden intrusion was more than she expected and she arched against him as she threw her head back. Immediately Itachi clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh…." he shushed. "We do not want everyone else to hear us, now do we?"

A soft whimper escaped her again as he rocked against her, forcing him to press his hand down firmer. Eventually Sakura nodded.

"Good girl," he said. Then he grabbed her hips and thrust up into her again.

With her legs spread over his, Itachi wasn't able to make very long thrusts, but they were deep and fast. Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from letting the whole house know she was being screwed within an inch of her life.

One particularly hard thrust had her snapping her eyes closed as a strangled moaned escaped her throat, but she opened them again when a hand cupped her jaw. Shisui had moved from the chair to stand between their legs. His throbbing member was inches away from her face, specifically her mouth. She didn't ask to know what he wanted.

Peering up at him, Sakura caught Shisui's smirk. His hand traveled from her jaw to her hair before he helped guide her to his hard length. She swallowed him slowly, working him down her throat until her nose brushed his pubic bone.

"You're so good at this," Shisui complimented, his voice lined in pleasure. "Tell me, did you get so good with Itachi? I bet you love sucking his cock."

Both Itachi's thrusts and Shisui's words had Sakura groaning, but the noise was mostly muffled by the member down her throat. It seemed Shisui had brought back memories for Itachi as well for his pace quickened, his hips meeting hers harder, faster.

Eventually, Itachi paused. "Let her up," he told Shisui.

Without complaint, Shisui withdrew himself from her mouth before he stepped away. Sakura fought to catch her breath, but she was given little time to recover before Itachi helped her to her feet. He then maneuvered her down onto the bed before he was on top of her, sliding inside her again.

Face-to-face, Sakura could see just how excited he was. His eyes were utterly smoldering as desire heated his normally stoic gaze. The intensity of it made her breath hitch and pleasure pooled within her again. Then Itachi began to move.

Automatically Sakura arched against him, his pace – though hard and fast – was familiar. She ground herself against him, that coil in the pit of her stomach growing tighter and tighter. Without breaking his rhythm, he bent down to seal his mouth to hers, their tongues tangling together before he nipped at her bottom lip. A pleased groan escaped her before she slipped a hand between them to play with the pearl above where they were joined.

That's when the bed dipped. A second later, hands grasped her wrists and pinned them to the mattress beside her head. Shisui tsked, "What did I tell you?"

A whimper of disappointment escaped Sakura as she looked up at him. "Please, Shi."

His grip didn't loosen, but he seemed to consider her a moment before his gaze flickered to his younger cousin. "What do you think, Itachi?"

Itachi straightened before he hooked her knees over his arms, pulling her hips closer as his pace changed to something slower. "She's been awfully good."

Shisui's gaze dropped back down to her. "Maybe if you ask nicely, baby girl."

"Please," Sakura whimpered, her breath catching slightly at the pet name. "Please let me come. I'll be good. I'll be so, so good."

Shisui considered her a moment before he smirked. "Nice try, but I don't believe you. You're just a spoiled, little girl. You don't deserve to come."

"Shisui," she whimpered in dismay. Still, arousal flared within her core and she snapped her eyes closed as Itachi picked up his pace again.

Sakura struggled against Shisui's hold, but his grip was unyielding and she could only whine in disappointment when Itachi's pace broke and his back stiffened. He let out a low groan as warmth filled her before he slowed to a stop, his breath leaving him in harsh pants.

Only once Itachi slipped out of her did Shisui release his grasp. Without Itachi inside her, she could feel how much her core was throbbing, how badly she needed release. The space between her legs ached, desperate for someone or something to cool the hot embers of her arousal.

"Roll over," Shisui ordered.

Sakura glared at him half-heartedly as he moved off the bed.

Shisui smirked in response. "Do what I say."

Biting back the retort she wanted to give, Sakura did as told. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself onto her hands and knees before she felt Shisui climb onto the mattress behind her. She barely managed to bite back her cry when his hand struck her ass abruptly.

"Next time, don't be so defiant," he told her.

She nodded as he soothed her abused flesh. "Yes, sir."

Even with her back turned, Sakura could feel his smirk at the nickname. Then the blunt head of his member was at her entrance. Her eyes widened when she realized he was going to fuck her with Itachi's come still dripping out of her. He didn't even seem particularly bothered by it. It made her arousal pitch impossibly higher.

Biting back her moan, Sakura's eyes slipped closed as Shisui slowly pushed inside her. He wasn't as thick as Itachi but he was longer, his manhood slipping in until the tip was nearly pressing against her cervix.

"Fuck," Sakura cried as he sheathed himself inside fully.

Shisui merely chuckled before he withdrew and slammed inside her again.

He was rougher than Itachi, his grip bruising and his hips meeting hers harshly. Her fingers dug into the sheets and her eyes pinched closed as she fought to keep her moans under control. It was becoming increasingly harder not to scream out her pleasure.

"Damn, you're so damn sexy," Shisui told her with a soft groan. He gripped her hair and tilted her head back to whisper in her ear, "You're so tight and wet. You're going to make me come."

His words made her moan. She was so hot, so aroused, she thought she might go crazy. And he made her feel sexy. From her small but firm breasts that swung with each thrust, to her toned stomach and the swell of her hips. She loved the way they made her feel.

An abrupt cry escaped her as Shisui thrust particularly deep and nudged her cervix. His grip in her hair tightened.

"Shh…" he reminded her.

But she couldn't help it. He was pounding into her most sensitive spot, his member stretching her entrance open and making her pearl throb. In her pleasure, she didn't care who heard her anymore.

"If you're not going to keep quiet, then I'll give you something that will."

Confused, Sakura opened her eyes to find Itachi lounging on the bed in front of them. He was watching them with rapt interest, his spent manhood slowly hardening once more. It was still wet from her own essence.

Without warning, Shisui forced her forward until she dropped her to elbows where she was eye-level with Itachi's member. She peered up at him as he stroked himself slowly, quiet desire reflecting in his black eyes. Then Shisui's hand was in her hair and she opened her mouth as he forced Itachi's cock down her throat.

She could taste herself on him and she moaned around him, the sound muted but the vibrations reverberating against his length. Itachi let out a faint groan, his fingers briefly tightening in her hair. Behind her, Shisui continued his harsh pace as he pounded into her. His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her back to meet his thrusts before Itachi pulled her back down his cock. He slipped one hand down her front to pinch a taut peak and she snapped her eyes closed as her core pulsed, her impending orgasm rapidly approaching.

"That's a good girl," Shisui murmured. Then his fingers were on the sensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance. "Come for me, Sakura."

That was all the encouragement she needed.

Tensing, Sakura convulsed around them. With his other hand, Shisui firmly held her hips in place as he continued to sheathe himself inside her, chasing his own orgasm. Itachi forced her all the way down his member and she nearly choked as he came too, his warm, sticky seed abruptly flooding her mouth. Sakura swallowed all of it, even as her orgasm ripped through her, only pulling away when she needed breath.

When she came down from her high, she collapsed against the bed, only her hips held up by Shisui as he gave his final thrusts before he too spilled inside her. Then they all fell onto the bed.

For a while, there was silence, only punctured by their harsh breathing. Sakura laid on her side with her eyes closed, utterly exhausted but completely satiated. It was only when she felt fingers on her jaw that her eyes fluttered open.

Itachi was beside her, his gaze searching her face. She shot him a sleepy smile to which he replied with his own before he leaned forward to kiss her. It was slow and soft, a silent communication.

It was only when Sakura felt another arm slip around her waist that she pulled away. Her smile widened as Shisui pressed his face into her shoulder from behind.

He hummed softly. "Damn."

"Damn," she agreed. Then she stretched only to grimace as she felt the wetness of herself and both men between her legs. "I need a shower."

"We all do," Itachi said. He pushed himself onto an elbow before he bent his head and kissed her temple. "I will grab us some towels."

Then it was just her and Shisui. They continued to lay there a moment before Shisui's arm tightened around her. "I know you and Itachi were a thing once…"

"We haven't decided anything, Shisui," she told him, rolling over to face him.

"I know, but if you two decide to get back together-."

Her laugh cut him off abruptly. "I am way too buzzed to have this conversation right now, Shi. We still have another week before we have to head home. For right now, let's just have some fun, yeah?"

There was a small pout on his lips, but it slowly stretched into his usual, boyish grin. Already heat was beginning to stir in his eyes and his fingers trailed down her leg to her knee before he pulled her thigh over his hips. In one fluid motion, he rolled them over until she was straddling him, his awakening member stirring against her inner thigh.

"Yeah," he agreed.

Then he pushed inside her, just as Itachi reentered the room.

**_end_**

* * *

_For those of you wondering, this is what I have been working on recently. Hope you enjoyed. I know I did._


End file.
